


Marked

by sunshinepascal



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guilty Maxwell, Shower Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, fluffy fluff, mentions of bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Maxwell spanks reader with his rings on and it leaves behind bruises.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please don't read if you have an issue with bruises being left behind. All my Maxwell Lord fits up until I say were all written before the movie so they are not super canon.

You knew the second the words feel from your lips and you decided to top them off with a sassy tone you were in for it. He had stopped dead in his tracks of getting ready for the event the two of you were heading to and gave you a look that you knew too well. You were very famous for not holding back and therefore got yourself in a lot of trouble with Maxwell Lord. Max and yourself had been dating for little over a year and it still came to a shock to everyone that a person like yourself was dating the asshole CEO. You held your ground with the man to a certain line but if you inched across it you paid for it in anyway that Max saw fit. He was never overly cruel and knew when to stop or let up because he does care for you and you knew damn well that he did love you.

“Would you like to repeat that for me princess?” His tone was edged and you gulped as you looked up at his reflection behind you in the mirror.

“No sir,” the words were soft and you gave him the best puppy dog look you could.

“Now, now we both know that cute little face does nothing to help this case. Come here,” he motioned for you to come to him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed already dressed in his button up shirt and trousers that matched his suit jacket. You were still lounging around in your underwear until you had finished your hair and makeup. You walked to him and stood before him your head down. His finger came up to your chin and he moved your head so that your eyes feel upon his.

“What does something like that get you princess?” He spoke as his fingers started to dance up your sides.

“Ten spankings sir.”

“Very good. Come now,” he patted his leg and you laid over his lap so that your ass was sticking up for him where he could spank it perfectly. 

“Don’t forget to count or we will have to start over.”

“Yes sir.”

He fixed your already fixed hair gently to the side and with one hand pulled your arms behind your back and held your wrist, locking them down with his grip and the other rubbed at your ass moving your panties that didn’t cover much out of the way to give him better access. You let out a whimper when you felt the coolness of his ring rub across your ass and knew for sure that you were going to end up with bruises. He never gave you a warning and sometimes this part would last forever, drawing it out to make you squirm even more than you were. When his hand came crashing down across your ass you let a yelp before quickly calling out the number. It repeated quickly and harshly until he reached five before he stopped to rub on your burning ass. The ring added the extra pain and honestly it was only making the experience more heightened. You were panting and wiggling slightly.

“Be still now princess.”

“Yes sir,” you whined out as you stilled on his lap and let out a shaky breathe.

He once again caught you off guard crashing his hand against your ass swapping cheeks so that each got five very good hits. You counted each one and as he came crashing down, you swear harder, one last time you had to stop the tears from springing forward. He rubbed gently across your cheeks to ease the sting before pulling you up and sitting you in his lap which caused you to gasp at the fabric rubbing at the sensitive area. 

“Now let that stink be a reminder to you for the night to be on your best behavior and keep that pretty little mouth in line,” he leaned forward and kissed you on the forehead before rubbing at your back and gave you a tap of simple permission.

“Yes sir.”

“Very good now go. I’m ready to see you in that dress I choose for you to wear tonight.”

You couldn't help but to match his smile as you gave him a peak on the lips and darted off to finish getting ready. 

The entire event seemed to be a blur. You ass felt like it was on fire which was not overly unusual after Max had his way with you but this time seemed to be different. You had took a seat while Max went to talk his way through whatever deal he was working on that moment. You couldn't help but to constantly switch positions as you sipped your drink and watched the man you loved mingle around the room. You caught his eyes as he came back to you, moving his chair over closer to you.

“You okay there princess? You like really uncomfortable,” his eyes showed concern but a playful smirk appeared.

“Oh yes just fine. Someone just did a number on my ass a bit earlier,” you sarcastic tone was one he took like a champ but you were sure to through in your own playful look his way.

He gave you a pointed look and before he could say another word someone else popped up to speak with him. You gave him a simple nod to show you were okay and he took off again. The event thankfully soon came to a close and the two of you headed home. You didn’t bother with a shower, your heels already off before you even entered your home. 

“Did you succeed in what you needed to tonight my love?” You asked Max as the two of you laid in bed.

“I did actually. Closed that deal tonight, paperwork will be all that’s left to make it official,” he gave you a smile.

“I’m glad then,” you gave him a smile before reaching up to give him a deep kiss.

“Get some sleep princess,” he spoke softly before kissing the top of your head.

The next morning the sun shining just slightly through the windows stirred you awake. You looked up to see Max still fast asleep and you slowly removed yourself from his grasp and made your way to the bathroom. Little did you know the second you were out of his arms and out of his bed Max had woken up. He watched as he exited the bedroom into the bathroom your naked ass showing just what he had done to you yesterday. Max was rough with you but not many times had he ever left bruises that bad. They were already slowly growing to a shade of purple and Max’s heart feel to his stomach. He rolled himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. You were already under a hot steam of water humming softly to yourself when he stepped inside behind you.

“Good morning my love,” you smiled as you turned to wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him.

The look on his face stopped you dead in your movements. He looked so upset and you felt your heartbeat pick up and your face feel.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I hurt you.”

“Max what are you talking about?” Your brow furrowed in confusion.

Max pulled the mirror off the wall he used for quick shaves in the shower and turned you around. He held it up so you could see your ass in it when you half turned. Sure enough several almost purple bruises were littered across it. You let out a small sigh. You knew it hurt but wasn’t expecting to see that and in all honestly it didn’t bother you that much. You turned and took the mirror from Max, his face so full of worry as he watched you careful.

“My love it’s okay,” you wrapped your arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

“I’ve never bruised you like that before.”

“Max we talked about all this right off and you know it’s okay. Plus it’s a nice reminder that I belong to you and only you,” you couldn't help the small smirk that landed on your face as you reached forward and captured his lips with yours.

The kiss at first was gentle and sweet but soon the fever became too hot and Max had you against the shower wall. His hands slid down to your hips and kneaded them roughly yearning a moan from you. His lips moved their way from your lips down your neck until he reached your breast. He pulled your nipple with his teeth causing a gasp to slip from your mouth. He treated the other one the same before he kissed down your stomach. He flipped you over and kissed along each of the bruises along you ass before moving back up. His lips landing along your back caused chills to break out all over your skin despite the heat of the water. His lips made their way back to your neck. You were already a panting mess.

“Max please,” you looked back at him begging with not just your words but your eyes.

“You want me right here in the shower princess?” 

A simple nod was all you gave him. He gave you a smirk before kissing your lips deeply once more before pushing himself inside of you. He pulled your back flesh against his chest as his thrust became slow and soft. It was rare that this happened. Sex was not much different for Max than the rest of his life. It was always fast and hard but on rare occasions you would yearn the slow and steady Max, the love making Max. You loved these moments maybe slightly more than the rest so you treasured them when they came about. 

“You love it when I go nice and slow for you don’t you princess? So you can feel ever last inch of me go deep inside and then all the way out, stretching you so perfectly for me,” his words were like honey in your ears and all you could do in return was moan and node your head.

He reached around and slowly started to rub your clit in circles as he started to pick his pace up just a little. He never once went too hard or too fast but it was all just right. You could feel yourself climbing closer and closer as the water above you ran colder and colder. You almost jumped when Max reached around and turned the tab off before returning his fingers back to your clit.

“Come on princess cum for me,” he growled the words in your ear and it was the last push you needed.

You came with whimpers and soft moans. Your entire body melted into him and if it wasn’t for him you would have feel to the shower floor. You felt him follow you and then came back to hear him moan your name in your ear as he released inside of you. You both stood there for a moment almost stuck together by the moment before he pulled out. You turned around and laid back against the wall still heaving breaths. 

“If I’m going to get that every time you mark me I may just have to let you do it more often,” you gave Max a smirk.

“Don’t tempt me princess.”


End file.
